


The Bargain

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Psuedo-PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: These visits always go the same.





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get a feel for the characters.
> 
> I tried my best to make up some space names, so my apologies if any of it is Actually A Thing.

These visits always go the same.

"Hello brother!" Grandmaster greets with a warm smile and open arms.

"En." Taneleer says simply, pushing past him to decline the embrace in favor of sitting himself on the couch.

"You're in for a real treat tonight." He says, like he always does. He joins Taneleer on the couch and places his hand high up on Taneleer's thigh.

"I'm sure." Taneleer says with detached politeness; they both know he's never here for the games.

"Kutaari, honey, would you mind pouring us some drinks?"

Immediately the Elders are presented with intricately carved cups filled to the brim.

"Now this here is the finest wine from Ta'lack. You can't find any better."

"It certainly has a nice flavor."

Far below, the galaxy's best warriors battle it out for survival. Blood is uselessly shed into the dirt below. Bodies are left abandoned until a surviving comrade clears them of the field. En's fingers anxiously grasp Taneleer's thigh when he gets excited and some of the lesser experienced subordinates do their best not to stare but En knows there will be whispers in the halls tomorrow morning, like always.

"Are you enjoying the games, love?" En asks.

"There are aspects of it I quite enjoy." Taneleer says, gaze flicking momentarily to the hand placed so possessively on his thigh.

En smiles into his cup as he moves his thumb back and forth in small, lazy strokes.

The fights end the same way they always do, with the Grandmaster's Champion winning by a landslide. En and Taneleer are casually walking through the halls of the palace, with En's hand on the small of Taneleer's back, gently leading him along.

"Your Champion." Taneleer says, like he always does.

"Yes?" En prompts, like he doesn't know what's about to come next.

"I want him."

Taneleer is always wanting something, always lusting, always desiring, never satisfied. He can never visit Sakaar without leaving with one of En's servants or fighters or pieces of technology.

"Darling." En begins, like he always does, "I can't just give my prized Champion away."

"But if your fighter truly is the best in the galaxy, and you've proven he is time and time again, then that makes him rare, no?"

"I think it makes him skilled in his craft."

"It makes him the best of his craft. There is no better. So it makes him valuable. The most valuable."

"And if I do give you my fighter, how exactly do you expect me to find someone to replace him?"

"The same way you always do." Taneleer says. "Besides, if you keep this up, he'll eventually be dead and no good to either of us."

"If he dies, then he wasn't that good to begin with."

 

 

 

Taneleer is never anywhere near as interested in dinner as he is the dishes it is served on. En does his best to enjoy his meal and smile thinly at his guests while Taneleer examines the cutlery.

"They're pure silver." He informs with an air of pride after watching Taneleer flick a fork and hold it to his ear.

"I have a set like it." Taneleer says simply.

"Well, now that you've come to that conclusion, maybe you can stop pawing over the utensils and partake in this delicious meal with the rest of us."  
"I find consumption of food an unpleasant activity."

En sighs.

They always have this conversation.

"Perhaps," he concedes, "but it tastes nice."

It's an argument that has very little to do with the topic at hand; they're at a stalemate with neither party willing to give any ground to meet in the middle. En will not give up his champion so Taneleer acts difficult over dinner.

 

 

 

The tireless Elders spend their night between silk sheets, exchanging touches and body heat. Taneleer is a gentle lover. His touches are soft, like a whisper against skin. His kisses are sweet and tender, they bring En back again and again, like stroking a rose petal to try and get a sense of the velvety touch that seems more dream and reality En's lips and tongue are eager to meet Taneleer's once more. And En is gentle right back, he holds Taneleer steady as he gently fucks in and out of him, hips setting a leisurely pace so they both feel every inch of every thrust, each nerve being pulled taught with mounting pleasure and begging for release. One hand cradles the back of Taneleer's head, the other is on the small of his back, thumb stroking his spine as his mouth kisses and nips where ever he can reach, speaking praises in a language long since forgotten until Taneleer is trembling beneath him.

And for as sweet and gentle their love making is, Taneleer moans in ways that puts a fire deep into En's belly, one that smolders until the morning comes, one that drives En to continue to elicit those filthy sounds, those deep, throaty moans of pleasure, of wordless begging. Together they burn and go again, over and over, until they begin to hear signs of waking life stirring within the palace. Still, they decide to share the last few moments of peace reviling in their shared intimacy before starting their day. Taneleer stares up at the ceiling, lost in thought, while En is curled up beside him laying on his side, watching Taneleer with a fond smile on his face and drawing invisible patterns across his chest and arms.

"I've been giving it some thought," En speaks softly into the tender silence, "and I've decided to give you my Champion."  
Taneleer smiles like he always does, and that alone makes the deal worth it to En. He moves one hand to idly play with the back of En's hair, then he gives him a kiss, one that shows his appreciation in all the ways 'thank you' can't.

"I knew you'd eventually come around."

En leans forward to place his forehead against Taneleer's.

"And I thought I was the one who played games."


End file.
